


One-Track Mind

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Internal Monologue, M/M, No Dialogue, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: 5 times Sonny was horny on main and one time Rafael turned the tables.Bingo fill for "Soulmates can communicate telepathically".
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Barisi Soulmate Bingo





	One-Track Mind

1\. Shit, Rafi, you’ve been holding out on me. I would have invited you home to Staten Island sooner if I’d known I’d get to see you in the kitchen, wielding that chef’s knife and wearing my dad’s apron. Every time you bring the knife down your bicep bulges and I’m sitting here in front of my parents and their giant fuckin’ wall crucifix and all I can think about is how I want you to choke me out.

Maybe after dinner I’ll take you upstairs and show you my old bedroom. Would you like that, making out like a coupla teenagers on my twin bed? It’ll be a tight squeeze but that’s nothing new for us, am I right?

Ooh, watch that growl babe, my ma’s going to hear. Save it for when we go upstairs. I bet there’s still half a bottle of lube in my nightstand, you gonna let me get to second base? Let me get my hands into your pants, jerk you off quick and quiet? I’m gonna grab your ass, pull you close to me, let you rub up on me til you come in your pants. That’d be so hot, getting you all filthy and wet.

Fuck, I might need to go upstairs before dinner. Especially if you keep flexing those arms like that, god I want your hand around my cock right now.

* * *

2\. Fuck, being undercover sucks. Don’t worry, I’m being careful. I’ve got my eyes closed while I talk to you, so I don’t accidentally look at anything that might flash into my thoughts and indicate where I am.

I miss you. I know you’re rolling your eyes right now, but I don’t care, it’s true. I miss your warmth next to me. I really miss waking up early and the way you look at me when we’re both half-awake and you wrap your arms around me and slide back into me where I’m still open from last night’s fucking.

It’s my favourite way to wake up. It’s my favourite way to fall asleep. If I could just always have you inside me, filling me, god I love it. Maybe being far away is making me bold enough to think these things, cause you know I’d never say ‘em in person, but all I can think about right now is falling asleep with you behind me and inside me, and then waking up with you still there. I want to feel your cock get hard while it’s already in my ass. I’d always be ready for you.

I want to try it, when I get back. I’ll take a day off and we won’t leave the bed, I’ll just be your personal rentboy for 24 hours. I’d be so good for you.

* * *

3\. You’re probably going to kill me when you’re finished your meeting with Liv, but it’ll be worth it. As soon as you walked in to the precinct, and I saw you were wearing that knit wool sweater I got you for Christmas? Are you fucking kidding? I had to push my chair in right under my desk so Rollins doesn’t see how fucking hard my cock is right now.

I love the way it clings to your body, the way it pulls tight across your shoulders and your chest and your gorgeous stomach. I want to walk in there right now, drag you out, pull you into an interview room and fuck you while you’re wearing that sweater. I wanna feel it all rough rubbing against my skin as I fuck into you.

Those tables are the perfect height and I’ve been doing those yoga classes, I bet if I tried I could fuck your ass and lean down and lick at your cock at the same time. You’d be pinned, caught between my cock and my mouth. Would you come in my mouth, Rafi? Gotta keep your sweater clean, after all.

Fuck my mouth is watering, I can still taste you from this morning. Hey, tell her you need me to go back to Hogan to go over a report or something, I’ll suck you off under your desk.

* * *

4\. Fuck, you’re wearing the orange tie today. You know how much I love that tie, the way it makes your skin glow.

I want to lay you out on the bed, completely naked on our white sheets – no, not completely naked, you’re going to keep the tie. I can see you shifting in your seat, you like that idea, don’t you? I wanna ride you, wanna sit on your cock and then I’m going to wrap that tie around my fist and use it as a rein to keep you where I want you.

I’m going to roll my hips, get you angled perfectly so you’re nailing my prostate with every thrust into me. I’m not going to touch my cock though, not right away. I’m going to wait until I absolutely can’t take it anymore and then I’m gonna wrap my hand around my cock, and the tie is still gonna be in my hand. It’s going to be so cool and silky against my hot leaking cock, and fuck, I can already feel the friction against my skin, it’s going to feel so good.

I’m going to come all over your stomach and then I’m going to keep going, letting you fuck me while I’m all loose and sensitive. You’re never going to be able to wear that tie again without thinking about me on top of you.

* * *

5\. I know I say this every time, but Jesus, I love watching you peacocking in the courtroom. You have the jury eating out of the palm of your hand and even Buchanan can see he’s lost them. You’re in your element up there, all confidence and strength and the best thing is you know exactly how fucking hot you are.

You know those jurors are following you with their eyes and you know they’re all mentally undressing you but they don’t know what’s hiding under those suspenders. They don’t know about those little metal hoops that rub against your undershirt when you stretch.

It’s a good thing I can’t testify for you, you have any idea how difficult it would be to hide how hard I get when I watch you during cross-examinations? I’d step down from the bench and everyone would see my cock pushing at the fabric and you’d be _right there_ and fuck, are you sure you don’t wanna sneak back here after hours one of these days?

I want to bend you backwards over that little barrier, take those hoops between my teeth. I’d tug at them a little, get your nipples all puffy and red until you don’t know if you’re begging me to stop or keep going. If I slid those suspenders off you now, I’d see how hard your nipples are, wouldn’t I?

* * *

+1. Oh sweetheart, I love watching you in interrogation. You command the room, you fill the space with your bravado and your cock of the walk attitude. You pace around that room, with your sleeves rolled up, swinging your hips like you want everyone staring at your big cock.

If I didn’t know better I’d think you fluffed before you go in with some of these scumbags, because it’s like your energy becomes more dynamic, like if they challenged you to a dick-measuring contest you’d win by inches.

You’re performing for me, aren’t you baby? You know I’m right on the other side of this mirror, and you want to impress me, don’t you? As if there is anything you do that doesn’t impress me, doesn’t turn me on. This guy’s already telling you everything and it’s because you’re good at what you do. It makes me want to walk in there and drop to my knees.

Let him see, I don’t care. Would you like that? Having someone watch me take you in my mouth, someone who wants what you have but won’t ever get it, because I’m yours. I’d take you right down to the root, let you fuck my face while they watch and wish. I almost wish this shit would ask for a lawyer so I can drag you into a bathroom stall and swallow your cock.


End file.
